Visit to Gravity Falls/Fixing the golf cart's engine
This is how Yuna and her friends visit to Gravity Falls goes in Welcome to Gravity Falls. The episode opens with a shot of the sun. Yuna starts to narrate. Princess Yuna: (narrating) Ah. Hot summer break. Thomas: Wow, Look at this beautiful day, Lady. Lady: It's the day I'll never forget, Thomas. Princess Yuna: (narrating) A time for leisure, recreation, and taking 'er easy. Unless you're me. Princess Yuna, Snowdrop, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake crash through a "Gravity Falls" sign with the Mystery Cart, screaming. They are being chased by an unknown monster, knocking down trees. Pumpkin Cake: (looks back) It's getting closer! The monster tries to catch the Mystery Cart, but fails. The Mystery Cart flies off a rock and lands roughly. Princess Yuna: (narrating) My name is Yuna. Those two foals are my friends, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake. And the blind Pegasus filly was my adopted sister, Snowdrop. You may be wondering what we're doing in a golf cart, fleeing from a creature of unimaginable horror. The monster throws a tree in their path. Pumpkin Cake: Look out! The freezes with Yuna, Snowdrop, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake screaming as they run into the screen. Princess Yuna: (narrating) Rest assured, there's a perfectly logical explanation. Replays Yuna, Snowdrop, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake screaming and running into screen. Princess Yuna: (narrating) Let's rewind. (Flashback to Yuna's kingdom) It all began one faithful day. Seismo: Got any Tens? Krader: Go Fish! Got any Queens? Golden Apple: Wait, (checked on The Cragsters' Cards) You three are cheatin'! Seismo: Oops! Shuff: D'oh! Princess Yuna: (narrating) After the defeat of Dark Starkiller, I have my own Kingdom in Skylands since Skyla had Ga'Hoole as her own, With my friends by my side and with their guardians, I have Tigatron and Airazor as my councilors and our friends from other worlds will always visit anytime, Today, My friends, Our Guardians and I celebrate by paying Gravity Falls a visit. At the Mystery Shack. Eliza: (trying to fix the Mystery Cart's engine) How am I doing, Soos? Soos: Pretty good, Eilza, Let me give ya a hand with that. Eliza: Thanks. Dipper Pines: Congratulations on your kingdom in Skylands, Yuna, You deserve it. Princess Yuna: Thank you, Dipper. Tigatron: We owe it all to Princess Yuna for making us a very big difference. Volectro: She's the best. Sunbeam: Very heroic. Pumpkin Cake: Who wants Beignets and Cinnamon Rolls!? Mabel Pines: Me! ME! ME! Princess Yuna: Well, I think someone come out the door right now. Grunkle Stan: (walks through the door and burps, but it gets caught in his throat) Oh! Oh, not good. Ow. Princess Twila: I wish Mommy came here. Grunkle Stan: All right, all right, look alive people. I need someone to go hammer up these signs in the spooky part of the forest. Dipper Pines: Not it. Mabel Pines: Not it. Princess Yuna: Not it. Snowdrop: Not it. Eliza: (fixing the Mystery Cart's flat tire) Also, not it. Grunkle Stan: Still working with Soos, Eliza? Eliza: Uh Huh, I don't really care about getting dirty, As long a take a bath before my daddy sees me in a mess. Grunkle Stan: Wendy, I need you to put up this sign! Wendy Corduroy: (Pretends to reach for signs) I would, but I, ugh, can't, ugh, reach it, ugh. Grunkle Stan: I'd fire all of you if I could. All right, let's make it... eenie, meenie, mieney… (Points at Yuna) you. Princess Yuna: Aw, what? Stan, whenever I'm in those woods, I feel like I'm being watched. Grunkle Stan: Ugh, this again. Princess Yuna: I'm telling you, something weird is going on in this town. Just today, my mosquito bites spelled out "BEWARE". Grunkle Stan: (Looks at Yuna's leg) That says "BEWARB". Look, Yuna. The whole "monsters in the forest" thing is just local legend, drummed up by guys like me to sell merch to guys like that. Tourist: (laughs while looking at a Stan bobblehead's head bobble) Grunkle Stan: So quit being so paranoid! (Gives Yuna the signs) Princess Yuna: (sighs) This is Ludacris. Dusty Crophopper: Are you sure you don't mind leaving your kingdom for the summer, Yuna? Princess Yuna: I'm sure, Dusty. Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes